120075-burying-the-subscription-cancellation
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yup! I remember I had to adjust my subscription and cancel it there was no exit survey at the time and in a number of "im quitting" threads when people asked the OP why they didn't fill it out they told us there wasn't either. So I guess they finally put one in, which I think is actually great and a common practice. | |} ---- ---- You think if NCSoft makes it hard enough to find the unsub button, people will just keep on paying rather than deal with the inconvenience? | |} ---- Ugh... WoW.. man the game is 10 years old | |} ---- I can practically guarantee that someone did, until they got through the apparently troublesome and time consuming support to unsub/cancel payments. NCSoft probably thinks it would work. Have ya met people? I hear the term "sheeple" thrown around A LOT and I think it fits with how meek most people are.(though that doesn't seem to be how people use it...) Would it work realistically? No, of course not. People are meek, until they get their keyboard and mouse load-out and don't have to talk to other people. Would it pull more towards people being "unable" to unsub than having it be a big blinking button on the main page? Yea. Duh... | |} ---- All MMOs do this dude. ALLLLLLLL MMOs. It's not "sketchy" its marketing 101. They want to know why you are not enjoying their product, they're not 'hiding' it. Don't assume weirdness when there's a simple solution. What concerns me more is that people don't understand occam's razor and think "OMG THEY'RE HIDING THE UNSUB BUTTON BEHIND A SURVEY OMG CONSPIRACY OMG ILLUMINATI" when the 10,000,000 times more likely answer is just that they understand marketing and they're getting numbers about why people are cancelling their subs. | |} ---- I had no idea what that was, but I freakin' love it. My kind o' principle. I think it's less about them hiding it behind a survey(like 99% sure you can opt-out of the survey, but I don't care so I could be wrong) and more about it literally being hidden in the fine print at the bottom of the page. | |} ---- I just looked and found it. The only issue is that it's not where I expected to see it. It's not under "Manage Subscription", you go into "Transaction History". It is, however, a fairly large button, and not hidden behind anything that I can see. | |} ---- ---- Good for you? Don't currently have a sub set-up so I can't rightly check to see what you found, but the place I find it is in the much smaller print at the bottom of the manage sub page(like a paragraph of text and it's "hidden" somewhere in the middle of it) I'm not saying it's the most impossible thing to find, I'm saying it IS TECHNICALLY FUDGING HIDDEN, which it is. Now if the little blue link said "unsubscribe" or something instead of "Subscription Details" It'd probably be a smidge easier to find for some people. You said it yourself, it wasn't where you thought it would be, assuming you've been around MMOs and such. How would that be for new people? Better yet, MMO/gaming virgins? Apparently my way is a really roundabout version of your's. IIRC, going straight to transaction history didn't work for me which lead me into the way I learned to do it. | |} ---- ---- It took three clicks to unsub Wildstar, it took three to unsub WoW. Neither has a readily visible "Unsubscribe" link until you get to the button itself. Blah blah blah, you should probably take the 2 minutes to check these things before you bother posting. | |} ---- Totally didn't say I checked and I TOTALLY said it was harder and not "more hidden". If only I could be as smart, wise and TOTALLY literate as you, oh great smart master. I am now bored and totes gonzo, you hurt me deep, breh. :c | |} ---- To be completely honest, it wasn't where I "expected" it because I expected it to be where it was in other MMORPGs. Game virgins might not have that problem. Either way, it did only take me about 15 seconds to find the correct button. I didn't think I was any particular kind of computer genius, but maybe my expectation of the average person who owns a computer is a bit higher than yours. If they wanted to hide it, I can think of far better places that would be far less conspicuous. Maybe they're not good at hiding it even though they tried? I'm not sure. If I wanted to unsub, though, all I can say is that it wouldn't have taken more than a few seconds, and I don't recall that being in any degree harder than the other games I've unsubscribed from. It certainly wasn't hidden behind anything, and I just tried it on my wife's account. It's definitely there in the same place. Do you think it's different for your browser? We both use Firefox. | |} ---- And I never claimed you said one or the other. Are you in the habit of inventing other peoples' arguments as well as your own? Why are you using quotations for that last statement? My point is that WoW's unsubscribe is also not apparent, it takes pretty much the same amount of time and brain power to find, so going tinfoil hat on NCSoft just doesn't add up. I'm pretty sure both companies are greedy bastards trying to put soft obstacles in the way of exit. And I'm sure other games do this too. Anyway, You used hard only once, sarcastically, in reference to WoW. You used hidden twice to describe Wildstar. Now you're claiming you said it was harder not more hidden. Do you read your own words? | |} ---- ---- ---- Because Transaction History somehow means manage payment? | |} ---- ---- I've never had anything come up, but then again I always pre purchase full year subs. | |} ---- ---- ---- I do beleive a vast amount of people could disagree with that, including someone very prominent that just got the permaboot. hehe | |} ---- Doesn't take away your soul still belongs to them. | |} ---- ---- It really does belong in Account Management, Transaction History is really out in left field. If you're worried about mistakes, that's what confirmation dialogs are for. | |} ---- Yeah, in the Manage Subscription tab. That's where I looked first. It allows me to change my billing cycle and my card, but not to cancel. You can remove it from transaction history once you do that, though. It's not really complicated or hard (I didn't need the KB article to find it), but that was the first place I thought it would be. | |} ---- I don't believe people are asking for the button to be everywhere on the website. People are saying that it's confusing to put it in Transaction History instead of Subscription Management. Subscription Management should let you....manage your subscription. Transaction History should let you....view your transaction history (cancelling subscription does not have to do with a "history of your transactions"). So yes, I'd argue that you are trying to bury it on purpose. I won't pass ethical judgement on that as I understand you don't want to compel your subscribers to quit, but I do think it's needlessly convoluted and if I ever wanted to unsubscribe and not understand where the button was it'd just make me more determined to never come back. | |} ----